Casual Romance Club
Casual Romance Club is a Japanese adult bishōjo game developed by Libido and QT-Software that was originally released in Japanese only as Houkago Ren'ai CLUB (放課後恋愛クラブ, "After School Romance Club") on CD-ROM. The game was later released on DVD-ROM with voice acting and English language translation added.While the game was never released outside Japan, it has been made available by local distributors due to its native English translation. The title Casual Romance Club directly describes the club made up by the protagonist's friend, Jordan Price. The gameplay in Casual Romance Club follows a predetermined plot line. The basic event scenarios fall into place, however as the game progresses depending upon who the player talks to and how they respond, the storylines can diverge slightly. The game focuses on the dating among eventually up to twelve girls. The main goal is to make available sexual images the player can view at any time depicting the protagonist having sexual intercourse with or masturbation of one of the girls. Gameplay The player assumes the role of a Japanese high school student. Throughout the game you can attempt to go after one of twelve different girls. The game lasts one month during which time the protagonist meets with eventually up to twelve girls. There is no narrative dialogue and all the text under the character window is spoken. The only descriptive text is put in other windows. These describe the various locations when looking at the notebook, give information on the various girls. The player directly chooses which girl he wishes to talk to by pushing a button indicating that character and selecting the option to have a private chat. If the girl is absent or you have already chatted with her that day the option will be greyed out. During chats, you will be instructed at times to chose between various responses which will affect your relation with that particular girl. At the end of a conversation you can chose to walk home together, ask her out on a date during the weekend, if you haven't made previous dating arrangements, or chat with another girl. Choosing the first option will end the day at the restaurant. During the weekends if you made arrangements for a date, a dating event occurs which you are instructed to give various responses. All of these give special CGs. Depending upon the girl and your relationship with her, you may be able to have sexual intercourse with her. If you did not make arrangements for that day, gameplay follows standard weekday. Translation The game is the first hentai game released with a full English translation included in the original Japanese version. Game text and voices are included in both English and Japanese, with the same voice actor for both forms of dialogue. The voice-overs are usually just the first sentence of each dialogue, except for the erotic scenes and do not always match perfectly with the text, especially the English dialogue, but they tend to be close. In addition, the English dialogues suffered occasionally from the fact that the speakers were not fluent in the language, but not to the point that they weren't understandable. The voice-overs tend to be clipped, especially the English versions, which led many people to wonder if it was an audio problem on their end. Setting The game takes place in the fictional town of Moriyoh. Most of the game takes place in a local family-owned restaurant the "Starry Sky" after school during the weekdays and weekends. During dates the character goes to various parts of the city, though certain areas are used as primary dating locations more than others. Characters Other media A two-part hentai OAV was also produced by Pink Pineapple, featuring the same characters, in Japanese only. In 1997, Libido released the game Hōkago Mania Club (放課後マニア倶楽部) with the same cast of characters but a much darker story. References External links * *Casual Romance Club—official Libido website for the game *Casual Romance Club: Information and synopsis *Mobygames link Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Windows games Category:1998 video games Category:Anime OVAs Category:Pink Pineapple ja:放課後恋愛クラブ -恋のエチュード-